Steven School
by Sonic Squid
Summary: A school that goes from 1-6th grade is built in Beach City. Connie gets Steven to go there with her, but when another half-human gem attends the school things get a little wild.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in beach city and Connie was hanging out with Steven at the temple when a letter arrived in the mail. "What's that?" Connie asked Steven. "I'm not sure." Steven replied opening the letter.

**Mayor Dewey is proud to announce that there was a school **

**built in Beach City. I encourage all younglings to join in**

**our school. Have a nice day!**

**-Mayor Dewey.**

"It sounds like there's a school in beach city." Steven said and Connie instantly got excited. "A school? I've always wanted you to go to school!" She exclaimed. "I wish I could but I have important gem work to do. I'm sorry Connie but, I can't go to school." Steven said and Connie frowned. "Oh, okay." She responded and then Steven felt bad. "No, don't feel bad. I'll go but if the gems need me you've got to understand." Steven said and Connie lit up like a light. She hugged him and said "Thank you Steven! Maybe my parents will let me go too!" The two of them talked for what felt like hours before Connie's phone rang. It was her parents telling her that they were on their way to pick her up. "Bye Steven." Connie said and Steven replied with a simple "Bye."

The next day Steven started gathering up what he needed for school. He was packing everything in his Cheese Burger Backpack. Connie came over to take him to the_S_ bus _stop._ Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst said goodbye to Steven as he walked out of the front door.

The bus had arrived just a couple minutes after Steven and Connie arrived at the bus stop. "Hey Steven!" A voice called from the back of the bus. Both Steven and Connie looked to their left to see Peedie waving. Steven and Connie both sat in the se at right infront of him. "I didn't know that frymen had to go to school." Steven joked and Peedie countered with "Well I didn't know that Gems had to either." The three friends all laughed at Peedie's joke. A girl with off-white colored hair into a side braid then walked in. She was wearing a shirt with a galaxy design and a plain black skirt. SHe also had black Vans. Steven looked at her shirt. "Her shirt reminds me of when I was in space with Lapis." Steven thought. He didn't want to say it outloud because Peedie didn't know about Lapis.


	2. Steven School Chapter 2

Steven and Connie arrived at the school with Peedie and all three walked up to the office. "Hello, can we please have our scedules and locker combination?" Steven said walking up to the secratary at the office. "First and last name please?" The lady asked. "I'm Steven Quartz Universe." Steven said and the secratary looked at him with a plain look. "Like Greg Universe? The husband of Rose Universe? If this is true then why are you Steven **Quartz** Universe?" The secratary asked and Steven almost started to cry thinking of his mother and Connie responded with "Yes but his mother is...gone. He has two last names." The secratary nodded and gave the three friends their stuff after Connie and Peedie gave her their information. ce

"Steven, I'm sorry about your mother." Peedie said after they left the office. Steven then saw the girl from the bus again and she came up to the tree friends. "Hi, I'm Diamond. I saw you on the bus earlier and you seemed kinda funny." She said. "You remond me of Amethyst." Steven sad but then instantly regreted it. "Who's Amethyst?" Diamond asked and Steven just shook his head and said "Never mind," and with that, they were off.

They all went to science and two boys sat next to Diamond while Steven, Connie, and Peedie sat next to each other since there was only three people at each table.

After the teacher called attendance he said "Excuse me Connie but it says here that you have prescription glasses, is this true? If so I would likeyou to take them out and wear them." Connie just stared blankly at the teacher, gave Steven a worried look, and then slowly said "No, I do not need glasses." Then the teacher looked at her with a confused look. "But your eye doctor signed this saying that you need glasses." The teacher said holding up the sheet of paper. "Yes well, you see...I, um. My eyes were magically healed." Connie said slightly truthfully. "I'm sorry but I don't believe in magic." The tacher said and Steven's jaw dropped. "You don't believe in magic!? How could you live in Beach City and not believe in magic!? The Crystal Gems use magic to fight monsters all the time!" Steven ranted and the teacher gave him an evil look. "I believe that all magic is just misunderstood science." The teacher said. "Man, you would make my brother so mad right now." Peedy whispered to himself and Connie Giggled quietly. " ! I won't believe in magic until I see it." The teacher said and Steven was raedy to summon his weapon.


	3. Steven School Chapter 3

went on and on about how he doesn't believe in magic and he was starting to make Steven wonder about his magic. Did he actually have magic? He didn't know that much about the crystal gems but they seem to call it magic even if they're trailed off into their thoughts. "In conclusion, I do not believe in magic." concluded. "Steven is magic." Peedie said and the teacher gave Steven a stern look. "So you're trying to tell me that this young man has magic?" asked raising an eyebrow. Steven started to sweat but luckily, Peedie didn't respond. He only swallowed hard. "Anyways, let's get onto the subject of today's lesson; gemstones." The teacher said and Steven felt a shiver go up his spine. "Now how about, since he knows so much about them, tell us about gemstones." said. "I never really said I knew that much about gemstones. I just said I knew a lot about the Crystal Gems." Steven explained. "What's the difference?" obviously wasn't one to play games but Steven wasn't playing any games, he was telling the truth. "The Crystal Gems are magical people who save humanity from evil monsters and stuff." Steven said and he sounded offended. " , I just said I don't believe in magic and I wont until I see it with my own eyes." said and Connie spoke up. "Steven can show you proof! he's a Crystal Gem too!" And with that became ferious. "What do you think I've been saying this whole time!? I need to see it to believe it!" Connie teld Steven to do something magical. Steven didn't want to but he also didn't want pressure. "Listen I'm not going to bubble a gem and I'm not going to summon my weapon but you need to trust me . Yes, I do have magical powers but I don't want to have to prove it to you. I'm a weak gem. I'm part human." Steven couldn't believe what he had just siad. The teacher didn't believe it either. "I'm sorry but-" He was cut off by Diamond's voice saying "how about you look them up online." The teacher then attatched his computer to a TV and they watched a video montage of the Crystal Gems. Steven had already known about the battles in the video and enjoyed the video. He was even in it a couple times but he almost started to cry when he saw his mother in the last clip of the video. "You look like you're about to cry." The teacher said concerned. 'Yeah um, my mom was in that video. She's...gone" Steven said and the teacher still didn't believe in magic considering the video could have been edited or something. They spent the rest of the period talking about igneous rocks.

Once the bell had rung Steven was a little stressed out but let it go. They had a random heat wave every five seconds that lasted for about 10 seconds each. Connie kept wondering id it was a gem but Steven doubted it.


	4. Chapter 4

After about the 15th heat wave, Steven was extreamly annoyed."What is that!?" He yelled, obviously annoyed. "I'm not sure but I know it's not normal for the same heat wave to come and go at the same time and last the same amount of time." Diamond said. A large gust of wind then knocked Peedee off of his feet and down onto his back. "What the?" Diamond quietly asked. A rustling came from a nearby bush and all four kids turned to find a green gem in the place of the bush. It grew bigger and bigger. It had a large mouth full of teeth, huge green muscles, and a nasty breath. It let out a large growl at the four friends causing Steven, Connie, and Peedee to be pushed back a bit but Diamond stood her ground. "Are you three okay?" She asked and each one of them replied with a slow nod. The monster lifted his/her arm and it caused a bunch of plants to grow upward and attack the four kids. Steven's gem started to glow and he summoned his bubble just large enough so that each of them could fit. "Woah." Diamond said as she looked at the pink bubble now surrounding her in awe. "Yeah this isn't the first time he's done something like this." Connie said right before the bubble popped. The green gem then brought some trees to life. Each one had two eyes and a large, gapping mouth. Each one went after someone else. Steven had to protect Connie and Peedee ran away like a wimp but Diamond was fighting as if she had been in a gem fight before. She kicked one tree after another, each falling to the ground and turning into small gem shards. "I'm going after the big one." Diamond yelled and Steven was about to stop her but it was too late. She was already running up to it at an astonishing speed.

**DUN Dun dun**


	5. Steven School Chapter 5

Once she had reached the monster she kicked it as hard as she could and it went flying. That caused it to let go of Peedee and Connie. Oce the gem hit the gound it retreated to its gem and Steven bubbled it.

"What was that all about?" Diamond asked. "It could have been Peridot, but she hasn't sent anyone to attack the gems since...OH MY GOSH THE GEMS!" Steven yelled as he ran to the main gates of the school. "Steven! Where are you going?" Connie yelled. "I'm gonna go try to save the gems from whatever Peridot is planning for them. They need my shield!" Steven ran out of the main gates.

Connie kept on thinking about Steven as he was gone. Wondering if he was safe with the gems, or if Peridot had gotten to him before he got to the gems. She kept on thinking if she should go after him.

Steven had been gone for about three or four hours. They were in fourth period when Connie asked Diamond, "Have you seen Steven since he left?"  
"Oh thank god someone finally mentioned it. I did not want to have that awkward conversation." Diamond said and Connie giggled.

"Um excuse me , can Connie and I go to the bathroom?" Diamond asked and their tacher gave them a slow nod. They slowly and awkwardly walked out of the room but then sprinted to PeeDee's class. They saw PeeDee in there and tried to get his attention. He gave them an annoyed look but then asked if he could go to the bathroom. It took a minute of begging before his teacher finally said yes.

They each ran to the temple with Connie telling them where it is but Diamond was in the front. Both Connie and PeeDee were extreamly tired once they go there but Diamond wasn't even breathing that hard. "Um, how about you two go first." Diamond said stepping to the side. "Are you kidding? You're awesome at fighting! You're gonna be infront." PeeDee insisted.

They walked in one by one. Starting with Diamond, then Connie, then Peedee. "Woah." Peedee said looking at his surroundings. Diamond had acted almost as if she'd been there before.

The Warp Pad activated and out came Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl...but no Steven.


	6. Chapter 6

Connie panicked. "Where's Steven!?" She yelled. "Why are you asking us? We haven't seen Steven since he left for school." Pearl responded. All three of the kids looked at each other in fear. "Um, okay well...We'll just be right back." Diamond said awkwardly.

The three kids walked out of the room with their heads down. "I remember when he saved me from Frybo when he was possessed." PeeDee said quietly. "If t weren't for Steven, I wouldn't have any friends." Connie said almost crying. Diamond patted her on the back.

A loud firework sound came from behind the three. They turned around to see a bunch of water flying towards them. Diamond pushed Connie and PeeDee out of the way and the water hit the sand causing sand I fly everywhere. Connie gasped, "Lapis!" She said in shock. "Who?" Diamond asked. "Lapis. She's a gem that the Crustal Gems kept trapped in a mirror until Steven set her free and she went into space." Connie explained.

Diamond looked at Connie, eyes wide at how she knows this. "Let's just say I wanted to come." Connie shrugged. Another blast of water came hurdling towards the kids at high speed and Diamond pulled the other two behind a rock and she ran the opposite direction. "Why is Lapis doning this is Steven made her happy again?" Diamond yelled as she dodged water balls coming at her even faster than a race car. "It's not technically Lapis who's doing it. It's also a bad gem who eats to destroy earth."

Diamond dodged another puddle of water. "Well that's stupid! Earth is the best! It's so cool here." Diamond ranted. "Diamond, watch out!" PeeDee yelled as a pool of water came hurdling at Diamond when she wasn't looking. Diamond rolled out of the way and te water hit the rock that PeeDee and Connie were hiding behind.

The earth began to shake and the water balls stopped being thrown. PeeDee lost his valence and fell down. A huge gem with four arms and four legs came walking out of the ocean. It had tons of eyes and an evil smile.

The two gems making up the monstrous gem de-fused. "Please Jasper, don't hurt them!" Lapis yelled and Jasper have her a look so evil it gave Lapis shivers all up and down her spine.

Jasper walked over to the trio. "Long time no see, huh?" She said lookig directly at Diamond. "Me?" She asked pointing at herself. The other two looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Why of corse. How have you been?" Jasper said in a sweet but minicing tone.

"What have you done with Steven!?" Diamond yelled in reply. "Trying to dodge my questions huh? Well, I have one question for you: how has your gem been holding up?" Diamond looked down at the ground. "My...gem?" She asked. Connie gasped.

Lapis stepped in front of Jasper. "Please, they're just kids! Don't burt them!" She yelled. Right as Lapis said that, Connie had an idea.

She ran into the temple without anyone noticing except for PeeDee. She looked around hoping to see the gems but didn't. Happily, the warp pad activated but instead of seeing Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl like she had hoped, she saw...Peridot?


	7. Chapter 7

Connie quickly ran and hid behind the kitchen counter. "Warp number 26 no gems found. Checking warp number 27 in five minutes from now." Peridot started to say while putting in some info to a screen. "Is that Peridot?" Connie quietly said to herself.

Peridot walked off of the warp pad and took a look around. "Living conditions are not too earth like." Peridot said as she typed away at the screen floating right in front of her. She took a seat on the couch. "Couch, not so comfortable." She lifted up a couple cushins. "No cup holders or built in coolers. It will just have to do." Peridot said. 'Is she planning to stay here?' Connie thought.

If she was, then what did she do with the Crystal Gems? A large rock was thrown through the window and it caused Peridot to turn around. "Jasper!? Lapis!?" She exclaimed. The two other gems looked up at the temple. Lapis gasped putting her hands over her mouth. Jasper gave her a villainess smile. "Oh hey Peridot, just having a little fun with the new kids." She said slamming Diamond to the sand making her go unconscious.

Jasper dropped her with a loud thump and PeeDee looked as if he were going to cry. Peridot walked outside to talk to Japer.

Connie got up from behind the counter. "I have to get Steven back, but how?" She said scanning the room and stopped at the warp whistle. Steven had told her all about the warp whistle. Connie ran over and grabbed it. She stood on the warp pad and lightly blew a small note through the crystal flute. She was warped to Kindergarden.

She looked around and saw no sign of life. She was about to turn back when she heard a loud clang. Like the sound of something hitting metal. She turned back and followed the sound. She found a deep hole and below that hole was where the sound was coming from. "Steven?" She quietly called with a shaky voice. "Are you down there?" She called again. "Connie!" She heard Steven reply and then she heard Pearl gasp. "We're saved!" Amethyst called out. Connie hopped down onto a green triangular platform.

It took her down to where she saw the gems held in little green cages. "Connie!" Steven yelled getting up. "I can't get out of this one." He said touching the cage causing an electric spark. Connie looked at the other cages. She saw Amethyst, Pearl, and two other gems that looked unfamiliar. Steven noticed Connie looking at them and said, "that's Sapphire and Ruby. When they fuse, they make Garnet!" Steven said excitedly.

Connie blinked a couple times. "Connie, I think you're our only chance of getting out of here." Sapphire explained to her. "You're a human, this field only effects gems, including Steven." The beautiful blue gem continued. "Well, what should I do?" Connie asked putting down the warp whistle. "Just out your arm through the thingy and make a doorway. It's kinda like a massage at first but you get used to it." Steven told Connie and she did what Steven told her to do.

After Sapphire and Ruby had fused back together to make Garnet, the gems were off.


	8. Chapter 8

**okay so I was finally told about the grammar in my stories and I am very sorry. I promise that I will double check the grammer in this chapter. Sorry about that and without further a-du (or however you're supposed to spell that) lets get onto this chapter! Let me just say that the reason for that was because I don't write on a computer, I write on my iPad with a Bluetooth keyboard so it's actually way different and hard to type on. Again, I'm so sorry.**

The warp pad activated in the temple and out came Steven, Connie, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. They heard a large rumble from outside. They went to go check what it was and found out that the gems weren't fighting Diamond and PeeDee anymore, but fighting each other.

"Hey hey hey, what's going on!?" Steven yelled. "Steven!" Pearl yelled to herself. The gems looked over at Steven. "Rose? I thought you were held in a cage!" Jasper yelled putting Lapis down. "Okay I have two things to tell you. 1: I'm not Rose! I'm Steven! I just have my mom's gem. And 2: Connie helped us out." Steven said back to Jasper. Jasper just smiled. "Okay, I'll go for the Rose wanna-be" Jasper said sommoning her weapon.

She was charging towards Steven at full speed when Diamond ran in and somehow stopped Jasper from hitting Steven. She seemed to bounce off of some kind of glass wall. Wait, it wasn't glass, it was made of diamond! "What the!?" Jasper yelled as she got back up. "you've messed with the wrong gem." Diamond said holding her ground. Jasper ran at Diamond. "Steven, get back!" She yelled and summoned two boots. They weren't just for accessories, they were here gem weapon. She slid under Jasper and kicked her in the back which knocked the wind out of Jasper for a moment.

Lapis went over to try to help PeeDee up who was laying on the ground, still awake, in pain. "Are you okay?" She asked and PeeDee mumbled a small "does it look like I'm okay?" That made Lapis panic. "Where are your parents?" She asked. "My dad and brother work at the Fry place a couple blocks from the Big Donut." PeeDee replied pointing in the direction of the Big Donut and with that, Lapis was off.

Peridot summoned a bunch of the robo-marbels. "Woah." Steven said looking up at them shoot down from the sky and hit the sand. Each one spiked the beach as it hit the warm sand. "Nice." Garnet said as one spiked the beach right next to her.

Steven gasped. "That's it! Garnet, would you please do the honors and, spike the beach." Steven asked and Amethyst turned into a beach ball. Garnet jumped high into the air, threw the Amethyst ball into the air, and hit it aiming strait for the beach.


	9. Chapter 9

Amethyst hit the beach right underneath Peridot and she went flying and hit Jasper. Garnet came back down to the ground. Diamond and Connie have Garnet a surprised look.

came running around the corner yelling, "PeeDee?" Once he saw his son being helped up by Pearl he flipped out. "What happened to my son!?" He yelled. "He got kinda hurt by them." Diamond said pointing to Jasper and Peridot. "If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have been in this mess. I'm sorry for making you go to school, Steven. I should have known that it would be emotional for a half-human gem to go to school for the first time." Connie apologized. "Speaking of half-human gems going to school, what was Jasper saying when she had asked you about a gem?" PeeDee asked Diamond. "Well...I'm sorry I didn't tell you all sooner but my father was a gem. Jasper and I used to hang out a lot when I was a kid but something had changed about her. She had gotten less...gentle. She seemed more and more aggressive so we stopped hanging out so my,human, mom took me back at earth where I would live out a normal life." Diamond said rather awkwardly.

Everyone was dumbfounded except for Garnet. Sure, she was surprised but didn't exactly show it. She keeps her emotions on the inside. "Wanna go on missions with us?" Steven asked Diamond and she gave him a shocked look. "Well that was kinda rushed, don't you think?" Pearl asked Steven but Diamond didn't mind. "I wish I could but my mom would never let me use my gem against other gems. Not since the war. I think I'll just not tell her about this." Diamond said.

Once the four got back to school the teacher started ranting on about how they had taken a 25 minute bathroom break or, in Steven's case, skipped three whole classes. They all just tuned them out like every normal kid would.

**The End**


End file.
